Cheaters Never Prosper
by mellamaet
Summary: Remember how are parents and teachers always tell us to never cheat? well, he're's a reason why we should follow that advice : just read to find out


**author's note!!!**

this is important people! this fanfic has a song entitled "take a bow" originally made famous by rihanna, but in my fanfic, the version mikan sang is not rihanna's version but rather lea's version. you know? LEA, FROM GLEE :) its not that i don't like rihanna, its just that, in rihanna's version she's the pissed off girlfriend who lays the sarcasm on thick, when lea sang this, she's really broken hearted, and that is what mikan is here. BROKEN HEARTED

**DISCLAIMER: i do not GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, i don't own TAKE A BOW BY RIHANNA EITHER and I JUST WISHED I OWNED GLEE. :D**

**if you haven't watched glee yet. WATCH IT! be a gleek :))**

* * *

"Mikan, please stop crying, please" nonoko pleaded to her as Anna handed her a new box of tissues

"I-I c-can't, it j-just hurts s-so m-m-much" Mikan said in between tears

"That guy doesn't deserve you anyway!" sumire said "and besides, everyone was just waiting for you to break up"

"H-he's been cheating on me for that long and everyone knew?!" Mikan exclaimed as a wave of fresh, hot tears fell from her eyes

"SUMIRE!" everyone said at the same time

Hotaru sighed deeply and walked over to her best friend "stop crying baka, you look ugly"

Mikan merely smiled gently at hotaru before starting to cry again

"Oi baka! You can't do anything about it anymore ok" hotaru said sternly sounding like a parent scolding a child

"hotaru-chan is right Mikan-chan, it happened already and all we can do is let it pass" Anna said to Mikan

"no, I'm not letting this past…not this time" Mikan said with determination as she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand "I'm getting even"

* * *

"Hey I heard Mikan-chan and her boyfriend broke up" ruka said conversationally to the guy beside him as they sat down on the roof

"Yeah, polka finally found out about her cheating boyfriend, about time too…" the crimson-eyed lad said

"So, what are you planning to do about it?" ruka asked as he turned his cerulean eyes at Natsume

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked as he looked back at ruka

"We both know that you've been keeping that relationship going for months already, so what are you going to do?" ruka asked as he looked away and stared at the stars on the sky

"Nothing. I've been keeping their relationship going because I don't want that stupid girl getting hurt, but I think she's old enough now to know what she really wants" Natsume explained as he also stared at the stars on the sky

"What about you?" ruka asked as he eyed his best friend from the corner of his eyes

"What about me?" Natsume said as h shot the question back at ruka

"It's pretty obvious that you like her Natsume, you stare at her during classes, you help her at math, you give her advice….man, and you fall hard" ruka said with a wolfish grin

"Shut up" Natsume said with a similar grin as he playfully pushed ruka

* * *

"Good morning my dearest students!" narumi said cheerfully as he entered the room

He was greeted back by a few murmurs, not even Mikan answered back like she usually does

"My, my, you all seem so sad today, is there a problem?" narumi said as he eyed Mikan who was staring at her desk

"Could you just get it over with?" Natsume said irritably as he eyed Mikan from the corner of his eye

"Ok, ok, since you all are so excited to hear my news" narumi said with enthusiasm "we're going to have a festival in honor of a special guest coming to the academy!"

Everyone remained silent suddenly sumire raised her hand and said "how does this concern us exactly sensei?"

"I'm glad you asked sumire-chan!" narumi said "you see every department is required to have a representative for the talent show which will be held next week! And as your class adviser I'm supposed to help you! So who wants to do it?"

Nobody raised their hands; everyone remained silent, eyeing their classmates as if waiting for them to raise their hands, suddenly a hand shot up into the air, mikan's hand to be exact

"I'll do it" Mikan said sullenly as she stood up

"Mikan-chan! Thank you for volunteering! You'll have a week to prepare your act!" narumi said "and since we have a meeting about this festival, you all have a free day"

The minute narumi left Mikan was suddenly surrounded by her friends

"Are you sure about this Mikan-chan?" Anna asked

"What are you going to do?" nonoko asked

"I get to film your performance exclusively, right?" hotaru asked

"In that case, can I choose your outfit?" sumire asked

Mikan looked bewildered for a moment then breathed in deeply "yes, sing, like always, and, of course"

The four girls were surprised at first until hotaru spoke up

"She just answered out questions in the order that we asked them idiots"

"Oh" the three said as they got over their initial shock

"Hey hotaru, where are you going?" Anna said when she noticed hotaru as walking towards the door

"Maintenance office, I get exclusive filming rights, remember?" hotaru said as she walked out

"Then come on Mikan-chan! We have a long week of shopping to do!" sumire said as she dragged Mikan, along with Anna and nonoko out the door

"What was that about?" ruka asked when he walked over to Natsume who was just sitting on his desk with his feet propped up on the table

Natsume shrugged carelessly and covered his face with his manga

* * *

"Did we have to buy so much clothes sumire-chan?" Mikan said as she dropped the shopping bags on the foot of her special star bed and flopped down on the bed

"Yes, since we have to plan outfits" sumire said as she copied Mikan's actions and sat down on Mikan's pristine white carpet

Mikan merely sighed deeply then stood up

"Where are you going?" sumire asked

"bathroom, I want to change into my pajamas, you're welcome to sleep over if you want, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes" Mikan said as she walked to her closet brought out an oversized white shirt then entered her bathroom

"Can I invite the others?" sumire called out

"Sure, just tell them to bring their own clothes" Mikan said from inside the bathroom

"Ok" sumire said

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Hey you're all here already" Mikan said as she took the towel off her hair

"Whose shirt is that?" hotaru asked as she pointed at what Mikan was wearing"

"Oh, come on hotaru, don't mind that, it could just be a random oversized shirt that Mikan bought" Anna said as to hotaru seeing that Mikan didn't know how to answer hotaru's question

"Yeah, sure ok" hotaru said as she sat down on her sleeping bag

"How about me? What will I wear?" sumire said as she gestured to her tube top and mini skirt

"Oh yeah, here you go sumire-chan" Mikan said as she tossed her a white nightgown

While sumire was in the bathroom, Mikan helped Anna and nonoko set up their sleeping bags then pushed her shopping bags to one side of the bedroom

"I am so tired!" sumire said when she came out of the bathroom wearing Mikan's nightgown and sat on the couch where Mikan places a couple of pillows and blankets

"Good night" Mikan said as she lied down on her bed, closed the lights and opened the bedside lamp

"Good night Mikan-chan" they – minus hotaru who was already asleep – said

"Are you sure about this Natsume?" ruka asked worriedly as they jumped from Natsume's balcony onto Mikan's which was right next door

"Yeah, I just want to make sure that she's back, if you want you can stay here on the balcony ruka" Natsume said as he silently opened the balcony door and entered the room

Since Mikan and Natsume were both special stars the layout of their dorm was exactly the same, but it could have been a different universe to Natsume because it was the exact opposite of his room

If his room was cluttered with clothes, shoes and books; mikan's was spotless, everything was accounted for and had its own special place, if natsume's was dark; mikan's was light; unlike Natsume who covered his windows with thick red curtains Mikan barely covered her windows, she was reluctant to put curtains over the wall-tall windows but upon natsume's insistence, decided to put sheer, white, curtains over it; if natsume's walls was covered with black wallpaper and red carpet; Mikan had this fuzzy pink wallpaper all over her walls and pristine white carpets on her floors.

Natsume looked over to the sofa, where sumire was sleeping soundly and below her, on the floor were the three others. Then he looked at the bed and saw Mikan, her hair was still pigtailed and braided, her face was graced with a smile as she frolicked in her own little dream land, and she was wearing a very familiar shirt

_I can't believe she still has it_ Natsume thought as he stared at her, remembering in perfect detail the day he gave that shirt to her

_It was raining very hard and Mikan and Natsume was lost in the northern forest_

"_I'm cold and tired Natsume" Mikan said as she tried to catch up with Natsume_

_Natsume sighed and looked at the girl behind him, hen he walked over to her and carried her bridal style "sleep polka, we'll get back to the dorms soon"_

"_Ok" Mikan said who too tired to complain_

_A few hours later, Natsume finally found his way out of the forest as he ran towards the dormitory building he felt Mikan stir in his arms and snuggled closer to his chest in search of warmth_

_When they got to the dorms Natsume looked at Mikan, who was still sleeping in his arms, looking as innocent and sweet as she tightly clutched his shirt_

_He decided not to wake her up because she was sleeping so soundly so he walked to his room and placed Mikan on the couch and said "oi baka, wake up"_

"_Where are we Natsume?" Mikan said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and removed the excess water off her face_

"_In my room, I told narumi that you were sick so that you don't have to go back to your room in that state" Natsume said as he looked for some dry clothes in his closet_

"_Thanks Natsume" Mikan said gratefully_

_Natsume started taking off his shirt and tossing the wet shirt in the hamper_

"_N-Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan said as he eyes widened at the sight of Natsume half-naked in front of her_

"_Taking my clothes off obviously" Natsume said as he removed his shoes and socks_

"_w-why?" Mikan said_

"_Because they're wet, obviously, just like you after staring at me" Natsume said with a smirk_

"_Pervert!" Mikan said as she blushed furiously_

"_Here just wear this" Natsume said as he tossed her one of his shirts then headed towards the bathroom_

"_Thanks" Mikan said as she caught the shirt_

"Natsume! What is taking you so long!?!" ruka softly called out from the balcony

"Coming!" Natsume said as he ran towards the balcony and left mikan's room

* * *

"This is it Mikan-chan!" Anna said enthusiastically

"You look great Mikan-chan!" nonoko said as she looked at Mikan

"Thanks" Mikan said with a soft smile

"By the way, what are you going to sing?" sumire asked

"It's going to be a surprise no one is ever going to forget" Mikan said with a knowing smile

"Our next representative is Mikan sacra from the high school department!" the emcee announced as Mikan stepped out into the stage looking stunning

".gosh. I can't get over how beautiful Mikan-chan looks" Anna said enthusiastically

"This is for you Yukira, thanks for breaking my heart into a thousand different pieces, have fun with your Luna-whore" Mikan said with a sweet smile

"Oooh! PAWNED!" the girls all said at the same time as they burst into laughter

_How about a round of applause_

_Hey, standing ovation_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_"You're so ugly when you cry"_

_Please just cut it out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up_

_Before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking about how "girl, I love you, you're the one"_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Please what else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But its over now_

When Mikan finished, everyone as standing up on their seats and applauding, even the guest

"Thank you" Mikan said softly as she bowed and stepped off the stage, when she reached backstage Natsume was there, waiting for her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers

"You know, I'd never hurt you, right?" Natsume said as he stepped towards her

"I know that" Mikan said with a smile "that's why I've been in love with you since we were ten"

"Why me?" Natsume asked

"Why not?" Mikan said with a loving smile as Natsume closed the distance between them.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND POSSIBLY SINGING WHILE READING :)) PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS :)


End file.
